1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for providing efficient policy rule updates in policy-based data management. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for restraining the size of the set of data objects to be examined after a policy rule evaluation.
2. Description of Background
Many data objects such as business records, weather data, security information, and the like are now stored on digital media. Users of storage systems may have millions or even billions of data objects to manage. Manually managing such large numbers of data objects is not practical. Policy based data management automates tasks to a great extent and is essential for a system containing large numbers of data object.